


Advanced Relaxation Techniques

by Geekhyena



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita tries a new way of working through a panic attack, and Kit helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdigrisVagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdigrisVagabond/gifts).



> Diane Duane owns Young Wizards. I just play in her universe. All characters as depicted are of legal age to consent in sexual activity, as defined by the jurisdiction in which the characters reside.

“What on Earth possessed me to take organic chemistry AND differential equations in the same semester?” Nita asked once again, close to tearing her hair out in frustration for the fifteenth time that night. 

“Because you’re doing a sort of weird take on natural and environmental systems, and you need diff eq for the hydrology side of things? And because both classes are fall semester only?” Nita’s roommate didn't even look up from her iPad, which was currently hovering several inches above the couch. “Remember, you take them early on because they’re known GPA killers, and then you have time to climb your way out. That’s my theory, at least.”

“I….I just…..I got a 78 on the last midterm and I've been going to all of the TA’s review sessions and I still can’t understand how he turns the equations into those stupid word problems!” Nita sighed, sinking down into her chair. “I can’t focus, and my wizardry has been suffering, and I swear to Ponch if I have to look at one more stereoisomer diagram I’m going to scream!” She rested her head against the edge of her desk, trying to keep herself from smacking her head into it out of frustration. “I feel so stupid. Like I shouldn't even be here. They made a mistake giving me the scholarship - it should've gone to someone who’s actually smart. Between the 78 on the math midterm and the 60 on the last o chem test…..I feel like such an idiot.”

Nita felt the comforting pressure of Leda resting her head on Nita’s knee. She looked down into the deep brown eyes of the tan pit mix, as Leda’s tail wagged. Nita was still getting used to the idea of canine wizards, though there had been a lot more of them recently, but before Leda, she had never met one that was also her partner’s service dog. “You are not an idiot. You are trying. Trying is what matters.” She then flopped onto the floor, rolling to expose her belly. “Now pet me. It will make you feel better.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll give you a tummy rub.” Nita got out of her chair, sitting on the floor. Leda promptly got up and flopped down in Nita’s lap, giving the human a pointed look. Nita complied.

“No, she’s dead serious!” Ivy sat up on the couch, homework temporarily set aside. “I mean that’s partially why I have her, remember? Stimming by petting the dog. It works for non-autistic people too! Pet her and relax!”

“I don’t see how that’s going to help me improve my grades….” Nita just felt so wound up - she didn't know what to do about her exam scores, and was beginning to wonder if she was just hopeless. Everything had been a lot easier in high school, and she felt like she was constantly hitting a brick wall. 

“Well neither is flailing around panicking…” Ivy sighed. “You've worked yourself into a panic attack, you’re close to collapsing….I’ll help you with o chem, and that should help both of us, and as for math…..go to Casey’s office hours again? Bring the midterm - ask him for practice problems. Ask him where you can improve - he’s the TA, it’s his job. And he’s the local Advisory, to boot. But take a break for tonight. It’s only 7pm. Let yourself relax a bit and then come tomorrow you’ll be better able to work on stuff. If you’re too wound up to pet the dog, then….okay and don’t take this the wrong way, but go fuck yourself.”

“What?”

“My therapist said that masturbation is a surefire way to break out of a panic attack if other methods don’t work.”

Nita flushed scarlet. “You’re kidding me.”

“Not in the slightest. The endorphin rush sort of resets your brain, and it gives you something else to think about. And it’s fun.” A wicked look crossed her roommate’s face as she sing-songed, “Fap your cares away, worry’s for another day! Let the good vibes play, ride on someone’s cock!” She clapped her hands in time to the beat, a wicked grin on her face.

Nita groaned. “You've been waiting to use that joke for a while, haven’t you?” Ivy laughed in response, and Nita facepalmed.

“In all seriousness, though, it’s worth a shot. I’ll even put on headphones if you want, or I can go and take Leda for a walk. I’m pretty much at my saturation point on this endocrinology reading anyways. C’mon, Leda-deeda-dumplin, wanna go chase some squirrels?”

That made Leda sit bolt upright, almost smacking Nita in the face with her muzzle. “SQUIRREL!”

Nita and Ivy laughed.

As Ivy got Leda into her leash and harness, Nita retreated to her room, putting up a soundproofing spell that had the added effect of sending a ‘do not disturb’ message to any wizard who tried to get in. She then undressed, feeling rather awkward as she got into bed. She had no idea if this was going to work or not, but as Ivy had pointed out, panicking was getting her nowhere.

Thinking back to her and Kit’s most recent time together, when they’d both had a long weekend off of class and he had gated to Ithaca to visit her, she began to stroke her breasts. Her fingers toyed with her nipples, remembering how Kit had thoroughly worked her into a frenzy, and missing him intensely. One hand staying on her breast, the other trailed downward over her stomach and pubic mound to gently begin stroking her clit. She arched against her hand, letting out a soft whimper. Strumming her clit with one hand, she wished Kit was there. Berkeley was too far away sometimes. Sure, she didn’t have it as bad as say, Dairine and Roshaun did, and she’d see Kit almost every day this summer, but summer seemed too far away now and she missed him and she was so busy with classes and worried about her grades….once again, she sighed. Time to bring out the big guns.

She got out of bed, reaching under her bed to get out the storage box she kept her toys in. It wasn't a huge collection, just a few things she’d picked up either online, or at that one shop in the Crossings, as well as a few things Carmela had given her, possibly because Carmela delighted in embarrassing her. 

She pulled out a neon purple toy with the name “Electric Lady Wondaland Wondawand” emblazoned on it, one of Carmela’s presents. As much as she had blushed scarlet when Carmela had given it to her, she had to admit it did work. She slipped back into bed, turning the vibrator on and gently applying it to her clit. ‘Ohhhhh, yes,’ she thought. ‘That’s more like it….’ Turning up the intensity, she gently slid it inside her, the inner curl hitting at just the right spot while the outer curve nestled against her clitoris just right. 

She rocked the vibrator against her, mind immersed in the sensoria of the last time she and Kit had been together, feeling the tension build more and more, until…

‘Nita?’ 

Nita stopped, blinking. ‘Kit?’

‘You sort of accidentally pinged me….I was getting your emotions….wait, are you….’ She could feel the awkward curiosity in Kit’s ‘voice’. ‘Really?’

‘I was having a panic attack and sort of at my wit’s end. My roommate suggested I erm….go fuck myself.’

‘Why would that make you ping me unless….OH.’ She could feel him blushing, but also smirking somewhat. 

‘Um, yeah.’ Great. Now she was still panicking, and had awkwardness thrown on top of it.

‘Neets, are you okay?’

‘Not really,’ she admitted, giving him a brief rundown of what had been happening lately. ‘And it’s all building and I miss you and I hate how hard these classes are and I feel dumb and I wanna just retreat in and not do anything and I feel so stressed and I just….I can’t! I can’t deal! And I feel like such a weak idiot!’ She felt Kit’s concern through their link and felt like even more of a dork. 

‘Want me to come and visit?’

This surprised her. ‘What?’

‘I don’t have class till noon tomorrow, and the time difference works in my favor. I could come over and help you out with the whole panic thing?’ She could feel him blushing. ‘I mean, not with sex...not unless you wanted to. But we could snuggle and maybe it might help?’

‘The distance - you’ll be exhausted!’

‘It’s not that far a jump, and it’s worth it.’

She felt an upsurge of love for him. He was being so sweet and considerate and she… she really missed him. ‘I’d really like that, yeah,’ she admitted.

‘Give me fifteen minutes to tell my roommates I’m gonna be out for the night and I’ll be over.’

‘Okay.’ She sighed, realizing that gave her just enough time to tidy her room up a bit. ‘And Kit?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks.’

‘Any time, Neets. See you in a few!’

She put her bathrobe on while she tidied up her room a bit - picking socks up off of the floor, putting a bra she’d hung to dry from the wash back in its drawer, taking the textbooks off of the end of her bed, and brushing her teeth really quickly. She’d just gotten back out of the bathroom when she heard the soft implosion of teleportation, and there was Kit, hair slightly mussed from travel,wearing a Tesla museum t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Nita crossed the distance and hugged Kit tight, breathing in his scent. He smelled like books and faintly like the scent of the polish he used on the Edsel, which his Papi had given him as a graduation present. “Thanks for coming.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. “I haven’t come yet,” he teased playfully. Nita thwapped him on the shoulder, giggling. “I told Michael and Sunil I had a girlfriend emergency and I’d see them in class tomorrow. Sunil even offered to cover for me if I missed class.”

“That was nice of him.” She snuggled further against him. “Oh, I’ve really missed this.”

“I've missed it too.”

“I guess….I mean I sort of have a plan for what to do next: camp out in Casey’s office hours and ask him if there’s something I've been doing wrong, or if he has extra practice problems, and ditto for Dr. Chen. I’m just so worked up right now, it’s like the rational part of my brain is trying to tell my emotions to calm down, but my emotions aren't listening.”

“And your roommate suggested sex?”

“She said it’s like a brain reset. And so I was using a vibrator, and I started thinking about us, and…” her voice trailed off as she blushed scarlet.

“Well, if you’re still in the mood…” He leaned down to kiss her, sliding a hand inside her bathrobe. She pressed herself against him, kissing back just as passionately, one hand reaching down to rub against his groin as his hand kneaded her breast. She could feel him growing hard, his pulse beginning to race as she gently stroked him. 

‘Thank the Powers for the implant’, she thought, as they ground against each other. She’d been on the pill for years to help with period cramps, but had switched to the implant once her dad’s insurance had started covering it. Much easier to deal with, and now she and Kit didn't have to worry about condoms. This was good, since right now her brain was mostly occupied with getting Kit into her bed without tripping either of them or letting go of each other, which proved a bit trickier than it looked.

They sort of flopped into her bed, giggling a bit, Kit landing somewhat on top of her. He untied her bathrobe and she arched her back to help him, before sliding it off the bed and onto the carpet. She saw his eyes go wide at the sight of her, and she would never get used to the way he always reacted like that when he saw her, always so excited and appreciative. She helped him out of his shirt, using the belt loops of his jeans to pull him closer. He ground against her instinctively before pulling back for a moment. 

“Shoes,” he said sheepishly, before pulling off his sneakers, not bothering to untie them, and taking off his socks and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. They had little X-Men logos all over them, Nita noticed, smirking a bit before he was once again on top of her, his face buried in her breasts, and she arched against him, moaning softly. Oh, this was so much better than doing it herself.

One of the lesser known things about dating another wizard, Nita thought, as Kit continued to nibble and suck at her breasts, driving her into a blissful frenzy, was that overhearing your partner’s body was awkward at first, but then it got spectacular. Yes, the first few times she and Kit had had some awkward moments, especially getting used to things, but after that, it had been magnificent. It was real-time feedback on whatever you were doing, and the sensoria was shared to some degree, meaning that you could feel sort of ghosts of what your partner was feeling. All of this combined meant that when things were good, they were very good indeed.

Like now, she thought, getting a feeling of wicked glee coming from Kit as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, gently spreading her thighs apart to lick and kiss her inner thighs. ‘May I?’ he asked via their mental connection. She replied with a very emphatic yes, rocking her hips against him as he began to lick at her clitoris. Kit had gotten very good at this, though being able to tell more or less instantly what was working and what wasn't had definitely helped hone his skills. 

She draped her legs over his shoulders, giving him a better angle to work with as his tongue flicked against her clit before moving in long slow licks along her slit. She was moaning and gasping now, and she could feel his excitement and delight at being able to make her react like this, just like he could feel echoes of her pleasure. She’d already been turned-on when she was using her vibrator, and Kit eagerly going down on her just accelerated the buildup towards orgasm. Her moans got louder, and Kit took it as a challenge, increasing his efforts to drive her over the edge, and he succeeded: her moans became higher and higher in pitch, until with a sound that was more like a squeak than anything, everything shattered and she came hard, panting and gasping, limbs limp and lissome against him. 

She could feel his smugness at having gotten her off so intensely, and she smirked a bit too. That had been really fun. “I take it that helped?” he asked, sliding up on the bed to spoon against her, wrapping his arms around her. 

She sighed happily. “Yeah, it really did.” 

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying the snuggling, as Kit murmured reassurances and sweet nothings into her ear. “You are brilliant,” he murmured, kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone. “You are a fantastic wizard and you are my best friend and I love you and you will get through this.” She could feel the strength behind his words, and it made her heart feel tight with emotion. He was saying it in the Speech, and she could feel his belief in her, strong as a law of the Universe, unshakable as Errantry, and it washed away whatever panic was left. 

She turned her head to kiss him, savoring the taste of him, body pressed against him before returning to the spooning position they’d been in. She felt his erection pressed against her back, and as his hands found her breasts, she started grinding against him. His chest was pressed against her back as he momentarily shifted to take off his boxers, and then they were skin to skin along their entire lengths. She spread her legs a bit, giving him a better angle. “Do you want to…?” she asked, rocking against him a bit. 

“Definitely,” he replied, moving a hand from her breasts so that he could guide himself inside her. She was already well-lubricated from her earlier orgasm, and he sighed happily as he sheathed himself inside her. One hand stayed on her breast, the other moved to gently strum against her clit as he started to move inside her, and it was fantastic. 

Like the earlier snuggling, this was slow and peaceful and breathtakingly intense. He gently thrust into her, kissing his way along her shoulder and up her neck, soft, lingering kisses interspersed with gentle nips. She whimpered as she arched against him. “You are magnificent,” he breathed into her ear, making her shiver with pleasure. “I love you so much.” He was holding her tight, one hand still kneading her breast, the other still rubbing gently at her clit, and she felt the pressure build more and more, their bodies syncing to match each other. His breath was hot and warm in her ear, and the sound of him panting as he thrust into her was incredibly arousing, his pace increasing as they moved closer and closer to climax.

“Yes….yes….oh, Kit, yes...yes….YES!” she moaned, building to a shout as she climaxed, tightening around his cock and bringing him over the edge with her as he let out a harsh cry, collapsing against her. She relaxed into his embrace, rolling over to snuggle him face-to-face. She kissed him softly, and they lay like that for a while, kissing and catching their breath.

Nita was snuggled close to him, her arms wrapped around him, when his stomach let out a fierce growl. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I didn't have much of dinner.”

Nita grimaced. “We should probably get something then. I don’t really feel like going out, but we could get delivery….”

“Could we get stuff from that Chinese place?”

“The one with the dumplings?” She got up and went to the folder on her desk where she kept the local takeout menus. Kit openly stared at her ass as she did, and she smirked, swaying her hips a bit as she walked back to the bed, handing him the menu.

“Ooooh they have sesame balls!” Kit’s eyes lit up.

“They’re not as big as the ones in San Francisco,” she warned. That had been a fun trip - they had gone into Chinatown to do touristy stuff and wound up in the middle of a festival. Kit had seen several people eating sesame balls the size of softballs, and had dragged her all over Chinatown hunting down the source...and then promptly eaten three of the balls by himself. “They’re only about the size of golf balls.”

“I don’t mind. We can get some of those, and oooh, they have coconut custard dumplings, and they have grilled bananas with chocolate…mmm, chocolate….” 

Nita laughed. “We’ll get delivery and we can snuggle on the bed and watch Netflix on my laptop. How about that?”

“I like that idea.” She snuggled up against him, relaxing in the feeling of his body against hers. It was peaceful and reassuring and this evening had been exactly what she needed. They stayed like that for most of the evening, just snuggling and watching Muppet Show reruns, and maybe they got a bit creative with the leftover chocolate, but who’s to blame them if they did?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the awesome wizardslexicon and devieklutz and sapphirefibre, who are superawesome betas ^_^


End file.
